The White Menace
by A Girl Named Max
Summary: Eddie Riggs and Ironheade meet new allies, the Drakes of Wrath, but are faced with a new enemy: the Demonslayers, an anti-metal church with a massive army at their beck and call.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Holier than Thou

Kaarma shifted uneasily, staring at the blood-red cloud forming on the horizon. The last time that cloud had formed was a hundred years ago, when THEY had come. They had decimated his people, and many other peoples. And now they would return. They were the Demonslayers, white-armored human religious zealots who harbored only hatred for those who were different.

"Kaarma?"

Kaarma turned.

His tail twitched.

"Yes, Wormwood?"

The female gazed worriedly at him.

"Why are we going towards the cloud? If it really is them, we should be moving AWAY, shouldn't we?"

"That was what our kind did the last time. Now we fight. We're going to Bladehenge to contact Ironheade. We will need their help."

Kaarma was the vocalist for an all-dragon rock band called the Drakes of Wrath. Wormwood was the drummer, and the guitarist and bassist, Asmodeus and Scȍrch, were on their bus already. Hopefully the Demonslayers had not already arrived.

"Hey Mangus, whaddaya think that thing is?"

"Man, I dunno, Eddie. Looks pretty scary to me."

"It's like the Tainted Coil are coming, but… I dunno… worse", said Eddie.

"Gives me the creeps", said Mangus.

"Mangus, everything gives you the creeps," said Lita. Suddenly, from the red cloud, men appeared. They all wore white, medieval-style armor with a red cross on the breastplate. And they did NOT look friendly.

Ironheade had to do without a stage this battle. The knights were at a distinct advantage. As if that wasn't bad enough, looming in the distance were Headsplitter-like ballistae. As the threat to Ironheade became greater, Eddie regained the use of his demon wings and flew off to investigate the ominous artillery. Unfortunately for him, the ballistae had already taken aim.

BLAM!

A red thunderbolt shot Eddie, sending the roadie spiraling down to hit the ground HARD. Ironheade was shocked speechless.

Suddenly the roar of an engine filled the air. A sleek black tour bus hurtled over the hill, plowing through the knights. The knights turned tail and ran. The bus door opened, and a dragon came out. He looked at the Ironheade troops, then carefully lifted Eddie onto his back and flew off.

"What WAS that thing?"

Another dragon got off the bus, followed by two others. They all had eye markings reminiscent of KISS, and judging by her chokers connected by fishnet, one was female.

"We are dragons," she said, "and we mean you no harm. I am Wormwood, and this is Asmodeus and Scorch. Kaarma was the one who is taking your general to the Thunderhorn."

"Wait a sec," said Mangus, "I've heard of these dudes? They're the Drakes of Wrath. They're an all-dragon rock band!"

Wormwood nodded.

"Yes. And you have already met the Demonslayers. They are the reason we came; to ask for your help getting rid of them.

Kaarma landed gently in front of the cave where the Kill Master lived. The healer raised an eyebrow at the dragon, but went pale when he saw who was on his back. Fortunately, Eddie wasn't dead yet. Kaarma gently laid Eddie on the Kill Master's altar. They did not speak, but the Kill Master knew what he had to do. He took up his bass and began to play as he had never played before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Trail of Broken Hearts

"Are you sure about this?", asked Lita.

"I'm sure. Once I'm back in my Drowned form, I can try to get the Doom to fight by our side."

"Good luck, Ophelia", said Lita.

Ophelia jumped, landing in the Sea of Black Tears with a splash…

Drowned Ophelia crawled onto the shore.

Gravediggers gathered around in awe.

"Ophelia! You have returned to us!"

"Yes. And there is a new threat to the Doom. They call themselves Demonslayers. They are white-armored soldiers that attacked Ironheade the other day in vast numbers. The Ironheade general, Eddie Riggs, was left in a state near death. If we do not act soon, the Doom will be next."

"How horrible!", said a Bride.

"This is why I am sorry to say… we must ally ourselves with Ironheade for the time being."

"Those jocks?"

"Yes, but with the combined power of shadow and flame, the Demonslayers will be no more."

"She's right", said a phantom organist, "As much as I hate to admit it, Ophelia is right. If these Demonslayers took out the general of Ironheade…"

"…", came the sibilant whisper of a Dirgible's undead pilot.

"It's settled", said Ophelia, "We are allies."

Hiding in the shadows, Lita headed back toward Bladehenge to tell Ironheade the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chapter Three

The Unforgiven

"I think he's coming to."

"Eddie?"

"Carefully now…er…Kaarma was it? We don't wanna send 'im back under."

Eddie's eyes fluttered open.

Four dragons and the Kill Master were standing over him.

"Dragons?"

"Hello, Eddie, you had us worried. I'm Kaarma. This is Wormwood, Asmodeus, and Scorch. We are the Drakes of Wrath."

"Are you, like, a band or something?" asked Eddie.

"We sure are," said Scorch.

"So," said Eddie, "Can anyone tell me who those creeps were?"

"All I know," said the Kill Master, "is they call themselves Demonslayers, and they're 'ere to destroy Metal."

"Why would anybody want to do that?" said Eddie, "Metal is awesome!"

"These weirdos think it's evil. That's about all I know. If you want to know more, there's said to be an all-knowing being living in the lava caves deep underground. If you can find a sacred gate that leads there, you may be able to find him…"

"Actually," said Eddie, "I think I know a guy like that."

Suddenly, the Deuce roared up the mountain…with no driver. It stopped in front of the Kill master's place and revved impatiently.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day. A possessed hot rod. I think it wants you to get in."

Eddie cautiously climbed into the Deuce.

As soon as he had done that, the sacred hot rod took off down the mountain on its won, heading full-throttle to the nearest Motor Forge gate. The gate opened, and the Deuce hurtled through, plunging into the bowels of the earth.

Kaarma blinked.

"Did that car just take off on its own?"

"…Yup," said Scorch.

Meanwhile…

The Deuce came to a screeching halt in the center of a small platform of stone over the magma.

A black-robed figure turned around and lowered its hood. This was the Guardian of Metal, the eccentric but very wise being that served as the emissary of the Metal Gods. He also looked and sounded remarkably like Ozzy Osbourne.

"'Ello," said the Guardian.

Something wasn't right in the Guardian's tone. He was usually rather upbeat and perky, but today he seemed…tired. It was almost as if he was trying to be his usual self, but couldn't. The emissary had one hand on each temple.

"Something's wrong. Very wrong. I've been getting these headaches lately, and … I've been SEEING things. Really, really bad things, man."

"Wait, you're clairvoyant?" blurted Eddie.

"No, but sometimes I san see into the future. And it doesn't look good. Bunch of creeps in white… and you. Especially you, Riggs."

"Where'd these dudes come from, anyway? 

The Guardian of Metal sighted.

"A faraway land called Rosewood. And I also know how they got here…and who brought them.

Eddie was shocked.

"Who would be crazy enough to do that?"

"Come with me. I can give you some answers."

A path raised itself out of the magma, and the Guardian headed off, Eddie in tow.

"Y'know all that stuff I told you about the Titans?"

"Yeah."

"Well, some of the Titans wanted to break away from the others. They believed that the power of heavy metal was demonic. So they plotted an uprising. This uprising led to a huge war. A HUGE war. After a hundred years, the metal Titans won. They didn't want to kill their fellow Titans, so they took away their physical bodies and banished them to another dimension. Their spirits landed in Rosewood. They taught the later generations like humans their hatred of Metal, and after a while, the Demonslayers 'ad started to from. By this age, the fallen Titans, the Unforgiven, have regained enough power to send an army to our world. And now we're probably all screwed," said the Guardian, indicating an ancient prophecy on the wall.

"Yeah, thanks. That makes me feel loads better, knowing we're all screwed."

The guardian's hands were on his temples again.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"What is it?" asked Eddie.

"Another vision…the Demonslayers have a new ally. His name is the Master of Puppets. He can control people's minds and he's completely psycho…And…he also happens to be my brother."

"You have a brother?"

The Guardian nodded sadly.

"Shame 'e went bad, though. We could've gotten along great, man. Oh well. 'e lives on the Blood Coast—"

"Wait," interrupted Eddie, "That's right on the route Lita's taking back to Bladehenge!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Master of Puppets

Lita cautiously entered the clearing, tightening her grip on her halberd. The clearing was dominated by a huge marble palace.

"Hello", said a voice from behind her.

Lita whirled around. The man standing behind her wore a white robe. Half of his face was covered by a white, Phantom of the Opera-style mask, and pure white wings grew from his back.

"Come in, come in. It's not often I have guests.", he said, running his fingers through his long, blonde hair.

Two servants shambled up, leading Lita inside rather forcefully. Their eyes had no expression.

"Who ARE you?", Lita demanded.

The angelic creature smirked.

"I, my dear madam, am the Master of Puppets. The purest being in the land, I dare say."

"The Master of… Puppets?", Lita said suspiciously.

"Simply a title, pay it no mind. Would you like some tea?"

"Um, no thanks. I have to get back to Bladehenge."

The angel's eyes seemed to light up ravenously.

"Bladehenge, hmm?"

Lita realized she'd said something she shouldn't have.

"Listen, sir, I have to leave."

"But I insist", hissed the Master of Puppets menacingly.

And then it clicked.

The mindlessly obedient servants.

The angelic appearance.

The title.

This man worked for the Demonslayers, and he had the power of mind control.

Lita then did what any sane person would do in this situation. She bolted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Prepare for War

Lita dashed into Bladehenge a day had already told the Zaulia what had happened, and now the rest of Ironheade should know, too.

Eddie was waiting for her.

"Lita! You're safe! I thought the Master of Puppets had gotten you!"

"How do you know about the Master of Puppets?"

"The Guardian of Metal told me."

"THE Guardian of Metal? You've met him? Most people doubt if he even exists! What's he look like?", asked Lita.

"Well… Ozzy Osbourne.", said Eddie.

"Huh. I was expecting something a little more… flashy."

"you know, I should introduce you two sometime."

"Guys…", said Mangus, " THE DEMONSLAYERS ARE BACK AND THEY'RE HEADED STRAIGHT FOR US!"

"And I don't think they want to borrow a cup of sugar", said Asmodeus cynically.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bloodbath in Paradise

Looking out over the horizon, Eddie could see even more Demonslayers than there were before….several times more. They were flooding the hills with a malevolent sea of sinister white armor.

"Oh no," said Kaarma.

"Oh yes." Said Scorch.

Suddenly, rearing over the hills came something Eddie thought he's never see again—the Squealer. The only difference was, this time, the Squealer was followed by a fleet of other assorted hot rods, all driven by demons.

The Squealer pulled up next ot Eddie.

"I told ye I'd be back," said Fletus.

"Who are they?" asked Eddie.

Fletus grinned proudly.

"They are my people. And we're here to destroy these so-called heroes once an' fer all!"

The demons cheered and revved their engines.

But Demonslayers just kept appearing over the horizon. There was just no wat htat such a small force of demons could destroy enough to make a difference.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A huge fissure opened in the ground,

the glow of molten magma visible within.

A shocked Ironheade watched as the Guardian of Metal himself climbed out.

He straightened up and smirked at Eddie.

"But…I thought you said you weren't a fighter?" said Eddie.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how." The Guardian gazed toward the advancing army.

""E's here. The Master of puppets. I can feel him."

Eddie noticed that the Guardian of Metal was wearing a length of chain wrapped over his shoulder like a bandoleer.

"What's the chain for?" he asked.

"This," said the Guardian, "is Gleipnir. Doviculus forged it from the swords of Titans. I'll tell you the whole story of how I got it later. Makes a pretty good weapon, actually"

"Like Ghost Rider," said Eddie.

"Yes," the Guardian said with a grin. "EXACTLY like Ghost Rider. Saw the movie the last time I visited you world."

"You can DO that?"

"Riggs, you don't know the half of the things I can do."

The sound of wingbeats was heard as the Master of Puppets landed in front of Eddis and the Guardian. The angelic creature smirked. The Gurardian glared.

"What do you want, Cassius?" he demanded.

"Oh, Ozwald, you never cease to entertain me. You and your habit of asking questions you already knkow the answers to."

"You're here to slaughter us, aren't you, you sick, sadistic—"

"Ah ah ah, language, Ozwald. I'm here on the side of good, so be a good little boy and go hide in your cave like the beast you are."

In one swift motion, the Guardian of Metal unwrapped the chain around his chest and lashed out at the Master of Puppets, who flew upwards to avoid the attack.

"Nice try, Ozwald, but not even your black magic can strike ME down."

With that, the angel flew off.

The Demonslayers arrived over the hill just as Mangus put the finishing touches onf the Drowning Doom and Irongeade stages.

Grave diggers and Headbangers stood ready for battle side by side; Razor Girls and Frightwigs prepared for battle, together under the storm clouds of the Brides, Roadies prepped Dirgibles fro flight, Lightning Rods flanked Fire Barons, and javelin toting demons hitched rides on Metal Beasts, while the Drakes of Wrath circled overhead with the Treebacks' crows. On the other side of the field, the Demonslayers' artillery unfolded.

"You know," said the Guardian, "Let's get some REAL artillery out here!"

He raised his arms, and a portal appeared.

With a grating rumble, a Rock crusher emerged from it…then another one…and another one.

Even thought the stage was only capable of producing one Rock Crusher at a time, the Guardian of Metal was capable of generating several. A grand total of SIX Rock Crushers emerged form the portal, which closed afterwards. Lita, Mangus and Eddie gaped. The armies cheered.

The demonslayers charged with a fervent shout. This did not faze the Guardian of Metal, who leapt atop a Rock Crusher. All six Rock Crushers initiated the Bladehenge Assault at once.

Instead of Stonehenge, however, the attack raised the Coliseum, packed with screaming Fans. A portal opened over it, and flaming sword-meteors poured out, pulverizing whole battalions of Demonslayers. Then the whole thing sank back into the ground with a mighty shockwave, destroying even more goons. Inspired by this display of pure 110 percent awesomeness, Ironheade, the Doom and the demons charges.

The Demonslayers were decimated. The knights fled as best they could, but the Metal Beasts, Reapers, and fire Barons were much faster.

Meanwhile…

High over the Battlefield, the Master of Puppets closed his eyes. His mind probed those of the soldiers. At last, it located a Headsplitter pilot. It assumed control with ease after the angel's years of practice, He forced the Headsplitter to aim directly and Eddie and fired.

"RIGGS!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Die For Metal

The Guardian of Metal threw himself between Eddie and the incoming arrow. The emissary of the gods gasped in agony as the arrow penetrated just below his sternum. The Kill Master roared up on his Thunderhog. He launched into the most complicated and powerful healing riff he knew. Eddie knelt at the Guardian's side, mentally praying this would work. Tears formed in Eddie's eyes as the Kill Master hit the final note to no avail.

"Eddie?..."

Eddie knew this was it. The Guardian never called him by his first name. He was truly dying.

"Y-y-yeah?", Eddie said, trying to hold back tears.

"Go to Kyrildor… without me… there is a way… to stand… a chance…"

The Guardian's eyes shut.

"No! NO!", Eddie wailed.

For the first time in years, Eddie Riggs cried.

He was gone.

BWOOSH!

The Guardian's body bust into flames.

Irnheade somberly left the battlefield. Only a pile of jewelry and ashes, topped by the Guardian's sunglasses, was left to testify that Ozwald, Guardian of Metal, had ever walked the earth.

Eddie's blood boiled.

The Master of Puppets would pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Operation Ground and Pound

Eddie sat alone in the heartbreakingly empty Motor Forge. He looked around, half-expecting the Guardian of Metal to appear out of the magma and greet him with his usual cheerful attitude.

Eddie shook his head.

The Guardian was gone, but Eddie had still come down to his lair for old times' sake. He would miss the Guardian.

"Metal, Noise, Blood, and Fire", said Eddie to himself, "tell me what you most desire…"

"Eddie?"

It was Ophelia.

"Eddie, the Drakes of Wrath say there's a way to drive out the Demonslayers without the Guardian. They're giving the details up in Bladehenge."

Later at Bladehenge…

"All right," said Kaarma, "if the Demonslayers are using the same type of weapon as 100 years ago, the bolts still will be attracted to kyril crystals."

"Kyril crystals," explained Wormwood ,"are found near our home city of Talonblaze on the Kyrildor continent to the west. There is a mystical bridge at your beach leading between the two continents big enough to drive the bus over."

Eddie turned to Mangus.

"Mangus," he said, "Load up the bus. We're going on a road trip."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Heart of a Dragon

"Are we there yet?" complained Mangus over the walkie-talkie.

The Drowning Doom was following behind the Ironheade bus in the Drakes' tour bus, the Dragon Wagon. Leading the buses were the Drakes of Wrath, carrying Eddie, Lita and Ophelia.

The bridge was not there before, but the Drakes knew how to make it appear. Now they were driving over the bridge.

"Talonblaze is right on the other side of the bridge," said Kaarma. "just a little further…there. Can you see it?"

On the horizon, Eddie could see the magnificent spires of a city.

"Is that Talonblaze?" he asked.

"Yes," said Wormwood, "We're home."

"Now," said Kaarma, "We'll have to speak to Jormund. He's a veteran Demondslayer-fighter, and he is the Keeper of the Catacombs."

Mangus heard Kaarma over the walkie-talkie. "C-c-catacombs? Like, as in where they keep the dead people?"

"Worse," said Wormwood. "The catacombs are an ancient labyrinth of passages underneath Talonblaze. There are still some monsters and booby traps down there from the war, but it's also an emergency exit. Sill, nobody goes down there much."

Mangus gulped.

The two buses pulled up to the city's gates. The Drakes of Wrath landed, and the guards immediately opened the gates.

Eddie, Ophelia and Lita dismounted and stared in awe at the magnificent city before them. It was the single most awesome thing Eddie had seen.

Dragons were everywhere, giving them curious looks. Little dragon children, about the size of large dogs, swarmed the Drakes of Wrath, squealing.

"Jormund's house is right over there," Kaarma said, wading through fans.

Kaarma knocked on Jormund's door.

"Come in," said a voice from beyond it.

Kaarma opened the door and his fellow Drakes, Eddie, Ophelia, and Lita, filed in.

Jormund was swamp-green, and huge. His horns were like a ram's, and his tail ended in a heavy spiked club.

"Oh?" he said, "Humans?"

"Yes. This is Ophelia, Lita Halford, and Eddie Riggs."

"Ironheade, hun? What is it you need?

"Uh…we need some Kyril crystals," said Eddie.

Jormund hung his head.

"They're back, aren't they?"

Everybody nodded.

"Very well," said Jormund. "Do you have a way to transport them?"

"Yes, we've got the bus," said Lita.

"Good. I will help load the crystals."

2 hours later…

"Done."

"Let's get back to Bladehenge," said Ophelia. "We have to fight the Demonslayers. We can't let the Guardian have died in vain."

'The Guardian of Metal,' thought Eddie. 'If only he could see us now, in an awesome dragon city…'

And then Eddie saw it…a white robe.

The Master of Puppets was here.

"Guys…The Master of Puppets is here. We have to get out of here!" whispered Eddie.

"There's a road to the Catacombs leading to the west; it opens at Bladehenge," said Jormund. "I'll take the bus. Go down into the Catacombs. You'll be safe there. There's a passage behind my bookshelf. GO!"

Lita, Ophelia, Mangus, and Eddie, along with the rest of Ironheade, dashed inside and down into the Catacombs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Fire Still Burns

"It's so dark down here…," said Mangus.

"'Ere, lemme 'elp!"

The Baron conjured a flame in his hands and lit a torch.

All of a sudden, the other torches lit up.

"Okay, THAT'S creepy," remarked Mangus.

Lita turned around, hearing something.

"Sho's there?" she said, pointing her halberd at the source of the sound.

No rply.

"I said, WHO'S THERE?," she repeated threateningly.

"Awww…," said a familiar voice from the shadows, "I wanted to jump out and say, 'boo.'"

Out of the shadows came the last person any of them expected to see again.

It was the Guardian of Metal, alive and well sown to the last tassle.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"But…but…you're dead!" stammered Eddie in disbelief.

The Guardian Shrugged.

"I got better," he said casually.

"Wait…what?" said Eddie.

The Guardian sighed, obviously having had to explain this in the past.

"Whenever a Guardian of Metal dies, they burst into flames…and then are reborn from the ashes. Unless, of course, they select a successor, and then they just vanish—but I'm having too much fun for that!" explained the Guradian.

"…You do look like Ozzy Osbourne," mused Lita.

"You wouldn't BELIEVE how many time I've gotten that."

"Anybody know how we're getting out of here?" asked Ophelia.

"I do…but the last time I came down here was about five hundred years ago," said the Guardian.

"'Es that old?" whispered the Baron.

"The exit should be this way…," said the Guardian, leading them on.

Suddenly, a roar shood the tunnel.

An enormous, Tollusk-like creature filled the passageway behind them.

It's roar sounded angry, bit its eyes had a familiar blankness to the…

"The Master of Puppets! He's controlling that…that…whatever that thing is!" said Lita.

"I'll handle this," said the Guardian. "When I say 'duck' everybody duck."

The guardian rolled up his sleeves, revealing runic-looking tattoos snaking down his arms.

A glow began to spread down his tattoos. The creature began to slowly back away, unsure of what to do.

The glow reached his writs.

"DUCK!" screamed the Guardian.

Everybody ducked.

BLAM!

A powerful shockwave erupted from the emissary's hands, scorching the monster to a crisp. Unfortunately, the newly-resurrected Guardian of Metal was severely weakened by the ordeal of his death and rebirth.

The shockwave also knocked the Guardian off his feet, slamming the all-knowing Ozzy look-alike into the wall.

The Guardian slid lifelessly down the wall to the floor.

"I guess he won't be up to raising the Coliseum again…"said Lita.

Lita gently gathered the Guardian of Metal into her arms.

"So much for finding the exit," said the Baron. "Our only guide's unconscious…"

"We should get moving. The Master of Puppets knows where we are now," said Lita.

The five of them (plus one unconscious passenger) pressed on.

"Do you think the others are okay?" asked Mangus.

The others were the Kill Master, Fletus, and the Drakes . They had left with the buses.

"I dunno, Mangus," said Eddie. "I dunno."

Suddenly, a massive creature approached them from the opposite end of the tunnel.

It was fearsome.

It was black.

It was…fluffy?

It was a Metal Beast, and riding it was none other than Rima, the queen of the Zaulia!

"Edward! We have been searching for you! The Accusing Ones are attacking our home!"

"Were they wearing white armor?"

Rima nodded.

"They came out of nowhere, calling us dirty heathens, attacking us, unprovoked."

"Yeah, that's DEFINITELY them. We came to Talonblaze to find a way to diver those crazy lingtning bold thingies," said Eddie.

"How did you find the bridge?" asked Lita.

"My people have known about the hidden bridge for ages…"

Rima gasped in shock, staring at the limp form cradled in Lita's arms.

"It cannot be!...Rakal-Thaza?"

"Say what?" said Mangus.

"Rakal-Thaza is a legendary being, his tale handed down through generations of Zaulia. He lives deep underground…an emissary of the gods…"

"The Guardian of Metal…that's him!"

"What…happened to him?"

He got killed and then got reborn and met us here and there was this giant monster, and he did this thing and fried it, but accidentally knocked himself out and now we're here…lost," said Mangus in a single breath.

"He wasn't at full power," explained Llita.

The Guardian's eyes fluttered open.

"That's what she said," he said.

Eddie, mangus, and the Baron snickered.

Ophelia just shook her head.

"Do you remember the way you came by, Rima?" asked Eddis.

"Yes. Follow me."

Rima guided her furry steed down the passage.

"And you can put me down now, this is getting awkward," said te Guardian.

"Oh," said Lita, putting him back down.

They pressed on for what seemed like ages.

"I think we're goin' around in circles!" said the Baron.

"I think we're goin' around in Catacombs," remarked the Guardian of Metal.

"If only Wormwood was here, she'd give you a rimshot," said Ophelia.

Eddie frowned.

"I think I've seen that rock before…"

"There it is!" said Rima. "The moving room that brought u here!"

"Dude! Finally! An elevator!"

They all piled in.

Eddie pushed the up button, and the platform rose until it deposited them at…another tunnel that was closer to the surface.

"'Ey," said the Guardian, "This elavata' doesn't go all the way to the top!"

"Kind of like a certain keeper of timeless secrets I know," said Eddie.

"Hey!", the Guardian protested.

They headed towards the light at the end of the corridor and exited the Catacombs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Riggs?" Is that you?"

The voice was familiar…Eddie looked to see where the voice had come from.

Five stink beetles were sitting on a log.

"Hey, Riggs, are we ever glad to see you?

It was Kabbage Boy.

Upon realizing this, the Guardian of Metal unleashed every swear word he know on them, which took a while. He finally stopped at six minutes, panting and flipping them 'the bird.'

"Sorry," he said, "Instinct.

Eddie was laughing.

The guardian had just done what Eddie had fantasized about doing every moment of working for Kabbage Boy.

The vocalist sighed.

:The Metal Gods reincarnated us as stink beetles so that Eddie could rub it in our faces and the freaky robe guy could cuss us out…they told us that…"

"Well," said Eddie, "There's nothing I can say that the Guardian hasn't already said. You sucked. End of story."

"Owned," said Mangus.

Their reincarnation fulfilled, Kabbage Boy was promptly eaten by a frog.

"Served 'em right," said the Guardian matter-of-factly.

"Hey, Look!" said Mangus, "Bladehenge!"

There it was; the enormous sword that stood at Bladehenge, an enduring symbol of hope, freedom, and beer.

They set off towards Bladehenge.

"Ah-ah-ah…not so fast, devil-worshippers."

The Master of Puppets swooped sown out of the sky.

The Guardian stepped forward.

The angel's eyes widened.

"O-Ozwald? But…how? Oh, yes. Your Satanic masters can bring you back, can't they? In that case… I invoke the Guardian's Challenge."

The Guardian froze.

"Cassius…y-you can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am."

"Y-you're my BROTHER! You can't …you wouldn't…"

"I can, and I will. Tonight. Your own hellish Motor Force. I'll be waiting, Guardian of Metal."

The Master of Puppets flew off into the sky.

"What's the Guardian's Challenge?" asked Eddie.

Immediately, Eddie realized that he had asked the wrong question.

The Guardian's expression was a mixture of disbelief at his challenge and utter sorrow.

"The Guardian's Challenge is invoked when there is someone trying to overthrow the current Guardian of Metal…It results in a duel to the death."

The Guardian's voice was trembling, as if he were trying not to cry…which he was.

"If I die in this duel…I won't be coming back. The Master of Puppets will be the new Guardian of Metal. The fate of the entire world and everything and everyone in it…rests on my shoulders."

It was here the Guardian lost control and fell to his knees, crying.

"Hey, man," said Eddie. "You're gonna be fine. The Master of Puppets just screwed himself over! He's only powerful as long as he's got someone to control, and you…you've got Gleipnir, and you know how to fight!"

"How can I fight my own brother?..." sobbed the Guardian.

"He's not your brother anymore! He wasn't your brother from the second he turned evil!"

"It just doesn't work that way…but I have to do it…I have to…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Are you sure about this?" Lita asked worriedly.

"Lita, Guardian of Metal ain't a title. It's a duty", said the Guardian.

With that, he turned and entered the Motor Forge's arena.

The Master of Puppets drew his sword.

"Are you prepared to be punished for your sins, Ozwald?"

"Are you?", the Guardian retorted.

Cassius did not reply; instead he launched himself at the Guardian, only to be batted out of the air with Gleipnir. He landed on his feet and dashed at the Guardian, who stepped out of the way just in time. Cassius was ANGRY now. With a cry like a wounded Tollusk, he charged.

WHAM!

This time, the Guardian was too slow. He was sent flying, and the Master of Puppets dashed over and raised his sword and plunged it straight into… the ground. Cassius looked around wildly, and then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only to receive the Guardian's fist in his face.

"Stop this, Cassius," the Guardian pleaded, "I don't want to kill you… There's still a chance that we could get along-"

"I WILL NOT FALL TO YOUR VILE TEMPATION!"

The Master of Puppets tackled the Guardian and began raining blows down on his prone body like a meteor shower.

Watching from an adjacent island, Eddie Riggs was panicking. This wasn't how it was supposed to end! The Master of Puppets raised his sword to finish off the injured Guardian, when an involuntary cry tore itself from Eddie's lips.

"GUARDIAN!"

Meanwhile… His eyes squeezed shut the Guardian of Metal focused only on enduring the pain. He could feel consciousness slipping out of his grasp. This was the end.

"Ozwald… can you hear me?"

"M-Master Skul?"

"Yes, my old apprentice. Even though I died long ago, my spirit has always been with you. You must not give up hope. For there is too much at stake for you to give up. You are the—"

"GUARDIAN!"

Ozwald was back in his own body again. Without even thinking, he kicked the Master of Puppets off of him and leapt to his feet. He lashed out with Gleipnir, knocking Cassius's sword to the floor. The duel began anew, with handfuls of fire flying everywhere. The guardian focused on pushing back the Master of Puppets towards a jutting cliff, but just when he had him there, the Master of Puppets closed his eyes and started glowing with a white aura.

"You may be tough, Ozwald, but I am better. Do you even know what I'm doing?"

"Y-yes," said the Guardian, "You're attempting the Whiteblaze again, just like last time."

"Except this time, I have mastered it. Any last words, sinner?"

Cracks began to spread along the outcropping Where the Master of Puppets was standing.

"Yeah," said the Guardian, "I wouldn't stand there if I were you."

"What?"

The Guardian pointed at the Mater of Puppets' feet, but it was too late. The platform crumbled.

The Master of Puppet was falling backwards with no hope of righting himself in time to fly up. He hit the magma with a splash. It was all over.


End file.
